


beautiful bedpest

by dazelater



Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [3]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazelater/pseuds/dazelater
Summary: in which harry lewis can't sleep unless its in simon minters bed
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter
Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	beautiful bedpest

Harry hadn't had a good night of sleep in five months. The stress from not uploading, the anxiety keeping him awake at night, the winter rain patting against his window that tormented him until suddenly it's five in the morning and he's in a pool of sweat and either passes out from exhaustion or gives up and scrolls through his phone until he eventually nods off. He'd tried every fix, every remedy, every solution and nothing had worked. It was killing him, but he'd never tell anyone, or reach out for help.

Simon noticed. He noticed that whenever Harry had a day off, he'd sleep through it until the late hours. It broke him when Harry turned up to yet another shoot with dark eyebags, yawning every other second, unable to focus. He always laughed along with the rest of the boys, still the charismatic baby everyone loved, yet there was a dull glint in his eyes. Worst of all, he'd notice Harry's tired, quiet moments with an expressionless face when he thought noone was paying attention.

It was especially prominent when Harry returned from a long flight one quiet winter evening and came into Simon's room to discuss a problem he'd been having with his editing software. He had never looked so knackered, but was still here, trying to be proactive. 

"Whenever I stabilise the footage, it takes bloody ages to load, and then doesn't let me see the render preview so I can't even see if it worked" the younger boy huffed in frustration, sat on Simon's bed as Simon was at his desk.

"Oh, I know what you mean. One sec" he responded, loading up his video editing software so he could show the boy how to fix the issue. He clicked around at the program for a minute.

"So it's pretty simple, you have to change the format of the clip and then load in the stabiliser preset, come look" Simon spoke after it had loaded.

"Harry?" he asked, swivelling round in his chair after Harry failed to respond for a second time.

"Oh-" he let slip at the sight before him, the smaller boy in his shorts, hoodie and socks, leant back against one of Simon's pillows, lips parted taking shallow breaths, and Simon couldn't remember the last time he saw him look truly at ease and peaceful, so he couldn't help but smile and span back around to let the younger boy sleep while he worked at his desk.

Harry ended up sleeping close to eleven hours. After a while Simon had lifted his duvet over him and gone to sleep on the large sofa downstairs, giving the boy space to rest as much as Simon knew he needed.

He noticed the change, as well, the next day when Simon had woken up early and began making breakfast. Harry eventually came down the stairs after JJ had joined him, and sat at the table to cheerfully eat breakfast with the group. He was upbeat, looked well-rested, the soft flush had returned to his cheeks instead of dark eyebags that hinted at the sufferings of a sleepless night, and it made Simon grin almost every time he looked over at him.

That evening, JJ, Simon and Harry had got back late and now Simon was in his own room, very much ready for sleep, lying on his bed chuckling at his reddit on his phone.

After a while, when it had gotten quite late, there was a timid knock at the door.

Simon raised an eyebrow and hopped up to open it, revealing Harry stood there sheepishly with his hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets. He looked helplessly tired; his hair all ruffled as he looked down at his socks and mumbled something.

"I can't sleep."

If it had been anyone else, Simon would have shoved them teasingly and told them to piss off.

But it was little Harry, so he feigned annoyance, rolling his eyes as he stepped aside to let Harry run into his room and practically jump on his bed. Simon was smiling to himself as he turned to click the door shut. 

"Thanks mate" the boy mumbled sleepily.

Simon returned to his bed and just laid on the left side with his thoughts, looking up at the ceiling, with Harry in the right corner already gently dozing off.

The fact that Harry slept better in his own bed toyed with his mind for a while. Did he not like sleeping alone? Or was it Simon? He clicked off the lamp, then rolled his eyes and turned so they were facing opposite sides before drifting into sleep.

And the next evening, around one am, the same knock occurred.

"Come in, dickhead." Simon responded before Harry could even ask, sat at his PC, having to do a few more hours of editing.

The poor boy was exhausted and exhaled a "Thank you" before passing out on the bed, and Simon smiled wide into his computer screens. He found himself minding less than a normal friend would. And after a while, he couldn't focus on the editing task in front of him, not with the soft rise and falls of Harry's breaths behind him, like music to his ears, pulling him in.

I mean, he was in _his_ bed, so... Simon didn't feel _too_ weird about shutting down his PC, slipping under the covers and instead of going to the far side, edging up closer to the boy, just close enough to feel the warmth from Harry's body radiate into him, thoughts of the boy clouding his mind from being this close. So naturally, Simon had no idea how to act when after ten minutes, the fast-asleep boy turned over and nuzzled his head into Simon's chest, cuddling into him.

Simon had froze under the alien feeling, but relaxed when he felt Harry's slow, calm breaths through the thin material of his t-shirt, and melted into him, comforted by the tingling feeling over his entire body and Harry's warmth seeping into him. He unconsciously breathed in Harry's scent, cuddled him in closer and stroked softly through his hair. 

At breakfast the following morning, Harry returned from a morning jog, skin glistening with sweat and hair sticking to his forehead, lean muscles rippling under his footie shirt that made Simon have to cough to hide the breath caught in his throat. He'd found himself wondering where Harry had gone when he'd woken up early without the boy in his bed.

But it was good - Simon felt better now Harry was reverting back to his old self; active and smiley. Gosh, was lack of sleep really the only issue? He felt guilty for not checking in on his friend more. Of course he had his mother hen instincts, and a sweet spot for the childish boy, but he should've been there to help him more. Especially if it was this easy to solve.

"Nice run?" Ethan asked looking up from his phone. Harry was vigorously chugging a bottle of water like he hadn't seen liquids in nine years, and Simon watched with keen eyes.

"It was great, yeah, thanks mate" Harry replied, and raised an eyebrow at Ethan's mischievous grin.

" _Also_ Boggo, where were you last night? I went to ask you something but you weren't in your bed" Ethan winked cheekily.

Harry and Simon's eyes met in a widened shock, and Harry started blushing furiously. Simon laughed.

"U-Um-" he stuttered, and Simon jumped in to save him.

"Haz needed video editing help last night, he was in my room" Simon grinned.

Ethan didn't question it any further. He noticed Harry exhale in relief and chuckled discretely.

"Well hurry up and shower lad, it's a busy one today. At least you don't look half dead like usual!" he jeered, nudging into Harry's side before leaving the room. Harry sighed under his breath and dropped to the floor to untie his trainer laces with an expressionless face and a dark glint in his eyes. Simon ignored the urge to punch Ethan that had quickly risen in his chest.

But Ethan was right. They filmed two videos that day; a second channel video in the studio, and then another 'Among Us IRL' vid, which entailed a huge game of hide and seek in a mansion. And it was one Simon wouldn't forget. By the third round, he had received crewmate for the third time and chilled with Josh, until Josh started making too many imposter jokes and acting suspicious so he legged it away from the older boy.

He stepped outside and spotted Vikk and Tobi down the end of the garden attempting the mallet game. After dying pretty early the last couple games, he kept his distance, not wanting to take any chances. Seconds later, Vikk was cackling maniacally and Tobi was screaming, dead on the ground, and Simon did the quickest 360 of his life, dashing inside to find someone else and shouting at the top of his lungs.

After failing to find anyone downstairs, he ran up the stairs two at a time. He heard voices in the bathroom and went to investigate, not surprised to find Harry and Calfreezy pouring themselves Sambuca shots. They backed away when he ran in, and he put his arms up to show his innocence.

"I'M CLEAR! It's Vikk! I've just seen him slash Tobi up outside!" Simon told them, pouring himself a Sambuca shot and quickly downing it back, wincing at the burn in his throat.

Calfreezy skilfully dodged past the taller boy and out of the room, turning back to shout "Something seems sus, I gotta go, I gotta go" and then running off downstairs.

Simon turned to Harry, laughing, "You trust me?"

Harry squinted his eyes at him, then nodded. "Only because Vikk can't act for shit and he was acting mad sus earlier. I trust you."

Simon grinned then stopped as he heard something. After a second he made out Vikk's Northern accent, approaching the stairs.

"Fuck. I hear him coming" Simon whispered to Harry in a panic, who sprung into action, grabbing Simon's hand and pulling them out the bathroom, looking for a place to hide. Vikk was too close to try find other people. Harry soon found a linen cupboard a bit down the hallway, and hopped in on top of the sheets and pillowcases.

Simon just stood outside and watched as the younger boy hurriedly motioned for him to get in.

"You've got to be kidding me" Simon stated in disbelief. He absolutely hated small spaces. But as he heard Vikk's voice approaching, he realized he was running out of alternatives.

"Only for you, Harold" Simon mumbled as he clambered on the pile of sheets and clicked the vented wooden door behind him, next to Harry in the dark space. It smelt like freshly washed sheets. For a second, their faces were very close and the only sound was their shallow breaths. Simon found himself looking at the shorter boy's lips, not going to do anything, just admiring. It was dark but he noticed the younger boy blushing, and Simon very nearly leaned in to kiss him, feeling Harry's breath on his face, until Vikk's voice was heard coming up the stairs and pulled them both out of their haze. Simon pulled away and peered out the vents.

Vikk was grumbling something about how JJ got away, and then cursing and loudly groaning in pain as he seemed to have stubbed his toe on something just a meter away from their hiding spot.

Simon had to bite his lip to conceal his laughter at Vikk's multiple curses and as Harry next to him started giggling very hard, Simon had to clamp his hand over the boy's mouth to save them both from being caught, bringing his finger to his lips to shush him in between silent laughter, the boy dying next to him only making him laugh more. They listened to Vikk's grumbles of pain receding until he was safely out of distance, and Simon removed his hand, both the boys letting their laughter escape.

Simon's ribs began to hurt and he exhaled, trying to calm down.

"Do you think it's safe?" Harry asked after a few moments, and they listened to the sounds coming from outside. The sound of someone coming startled them both, and Simon felt Harry's hand on his, and Simon just stared at it, finding it cute. Harry quickly pulled his hand away. 

When whoever walked past had gone, the coast was clear.

"Yeah, let's go" Simon said, pressing his hand against the door to leave. It wouldn't budge. He pushed harder to no avail. A shiver ran up Simon's skin, and he felt his breathing accelerate, and he frantically pushed against the door. It was his actual worst nightmare.

"C'mon" Harry said, and pressed his hand against the door. "Oh shit," he said, and started laughing at the stupidity of the situation, until he looked across at Simon, and saw he was breathing very fast and looked sorta pale.

"Shit, Si, breathe, it's okay, you're okay" he spoke gently, pulling the older boy in for a hug and squeezing him tightly, softly rubbing circles into his back. He'd forgotten that he hated enclosed spaces, and felt like a twat for getting him in here. After a minute, Harry was relieved to feel him relax under his hold, and his breath slowing down to a normal pace.

"You want me to text someone? They can come and get us out whenever you want. You're fine, don't worry" Harry whispered reassuringly.

"No, it's fine, I'm okay now" Simon mumbled into Harry's chest, as Harry started carding his fingers gently through Simon's hair. And he was calming down, but definitely wasn't about to pull away. He was almost falling asleep at Harry's tender embrace; he'd never witnessed Harry being so sweet to him, looking after him for a change, and it warmed his heart. 

Harry sighed, pulling Simon in even further. "I know exactly how you feel, Simon. I've never told anyone this but I have that same panic every single night. I feel like it's killing me. I hadn't slept in so long. So. Long. Before I crashed in yours that day. And I'm sorry it's annoying. I don't know what to do. But I'll stop."

He was rambling, but Simon was listening very carefully. He pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes. It was dark, but light shone in through the vents, illuminating his face in lines, looking like a work of art. He studied his sad expression, he looked frustrated with himself and frail, delicate, like he was tending to Simon but really he's the one that may break at any point. Harry looked away as his cheeks started to burn under Simon's gaze.

"Please don't."

Harry turned back at the boy. "What?" 

"Please don't stop. I like it. And if it's helping you, then that's even better. You are so important to me, Haz, I don't think you understand" Simon spoke, and Harry seemed to be taken aback.

"And you can talk to me about it; you can talk to me about anything, Boggo. I'll listen, always"

Harry stared at the boy for a few seconds with eager, cautious eyes and then sighed.

"Well, it's been easy to ignore, past few days, it's felt just like normal... But I can't do it on my own... I'm just up, always up, forever, it's like hell, I worry about everything, Si, the stress just builds up, it chokes me and strangles me, I can't breathe." Simon nodded as he listened.

"But with you it's fine. I don't know. You make it all okay. And I don't know why. I don't know." Harry finished, blushing red, and turning away shyly.

"Oh Haz," Simon whispered meaningfully, and gently turned the younger boy's chin so their gazes met, carefully leaning in closer, looking down at his lips again, and this time there were no distractions as Simon kissed him, and was surprised at how good Harry was at kissing back, gentle and slow, and then fast, nibbling on his lip, and Simon let him in, kissing passionately and exchanging moans, his hand tugging gently at the boy's hair, other hand roaming under his shirt, and Simon didn't care if Harry slept in his room every single night for the rest of his life, or if noone found them and they were locked in this cupboard for an eternity, he just knew that Harry needed him and he, more than anything else, needed Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for readin !!!  
> new minishaw book on my wattpad with short chapters n the completed version will be posted soon! @dazelater


End file.
